Jeu de main, jeu de vilain
by zakari-little-lion
Summary: Chloé réalise que Beca ne lui a jamais dit quelque chose. Hors, la rousse meurt d'envie de connaître cette information.


**Jeu de main, jeu de vilain**

-Bébé, devine quoi ? demanda Chloé d'une voix basse de derrière Beca.

Quand elle ne reçue aucune réponse, elle secoua gentiment la brune à ses cotés et essaya un peu plus fort.

-Beca, tu dors ?

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient au lit depuis quelques minutes, essayant de dormir.

-Si je dis oui, tu arrêtes ? répondit Beca à moitié endormie.

-Pas maintenant que je sais que tu es réveillée, le DJ pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Chloé. Alors, devine quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit devine.

-Si je dois deviner alors je retourne dans les bras de Morphée.

-Ok, je vais te le dire, madame ronchon la rousse marmonna la dernière partie du bout des lèvres. Et ben, j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire pour notre prochain rendez-vous et j'ai réalisé que tu ne m'avais jamais dit la chanson qui te touche.

-Aussi subtile que toujours à ce que je vois, Beale.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, une habitude qu'elle avait prise sur Beca depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble il y a quelques mois.

-Donc ? demanda la rousse.

-Donc quoi ?

-Tu vas me le dire ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je te le dis, je suis sur que tu vas l'utiliser contre moi aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Les sourcils de Chloé se levèrent en signe de confusion.

-En quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? Tu n'aimes pas nos parties de jambes en l'air improvisées ?

La rousse plaça un simple baiser dans le cou de Beca et ses mains se dirigèrent vers le bas ventre de sa petite amie. Cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, le DJ attrapa ses mains et entrelaça leurs doigts, coupant court à toutes les pensées plus que douteuses qui flottaient à l'esprit de Chloé.

-Bien sûr que je les aime, Chlo'.

-Alors arrête d'être une rabat joie et dis-le moi !

Lorsque la brune ne répliqua pas, Chloé serra sa taille et ses pouces caressèrent les hauts des mains de Beca.

-Ma puce ?

-Mmmm, grogna Beca, est-ce que tu vas me laisser dormir un jour ?

-Pas de chanson, pas de sommeil.

Beca grogna encore plus fort puis se tourna dans les bras de sa petite amie afin de se retrouver face à face.

-Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ?

-Je sais, dis Chloé avec un grand sourire avant de voler un baiser au DJ. Alors, à propos de cette chanson ?

-Rien ne t'échappe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sans blague, répliqua la rousse d'un ton impassible. Maintenant, arrête de tourner autour du pot et répond à la question, femme.

-Ce côté autoritaire a en quelque sorte un effet plus qu'excitant sur moi en ce moment.

Beca reçue une légère tape sur le ventre pour avoir changé le sujet une fois de plus.

-Ok, ok ! Je vais te le dire ! Je te jure –t'es complètement folle des fois, la brune murmura la dernière partie (honnêtement pas besoin de donner à la rousse une nouvelle raison de la taper.) La chanson est 'I get off' de Halestorm.

-'I get off', vraiment Beca ? demanda Chloé avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? C'est une bonne chanson pour… se toucher.

-Oui, mais je suis sûr que c'est aussi une bonne chanson pour… se faire toucher.

-Je me demande avec qui je pourrais bien faire ça. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Kevin ? Je suis certaine qu'il serait plus que ravi de le faire.

Kevin était un garçon avec qui le DJ partageait plusieurs classes. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'arrêtait pas de la draguer bien qu'elle lui est dit clairement qu'elle était en couple et qu'elle était gaie. Tandis que Chloé trouvait ça plutôt agaçant, Beca adorait regarder sa petite amie devenir jalouse. De temps en temps, Beca aimait bien taquiner Chloé à ce propos.

-Je te déteste, tu es tellement idiote, la rousse fit la moue.

-Oui, mais je suis _ton_ idiote, Beca sourit avant de placer un baiser langoureux contre la bouche de Chloé.

Finalement, elles se séparèrent et le petit DJ mit sa tête dans le creux du cou de la rousse, son oreille près du battement de son cœur.

-Je t'aime.

-Je te déteste toujours.

-Non, c'est faux, Beca fredonna dans poitrine de Chloé.

Un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit Chloé, à moitié endormie, marmonner quelque chose du style « Je déteste quand t'as raison ».

* * *

Une semaine plus tard…

Beca se réveilla doucement. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle prit conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait : les jambes de Chloé entremêlées avec les siennes, le bras lâchement posé autour de ses hanches et dernièrement mais non des moindres, les putains de rayons de soleil qui transperçaient ses paupières et brulaient agressivement ses deux cornées. Elle chercha le cou de Chloé près de sa tête où elle se cachait habituellement du soleil, mais malheureusement elle ne trouva rien. Alors à la place, le DJ enfouit sa tête entre les seins de Chloé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient protégés de la lumière offensive.

Chloé éclata de rire au vue des actions du petit DJ et Beca s'enfonça encore plus profond en Chloé.

-Tu es tellement mignonne le matin.

Beca sortit sa tête de sa cachette et ouvrit ses yeux en les plissant pour limiter l'entrée de la lumière.

-Pas mignonne, cool.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi.

-Comme le tien avec moi, répliqua Beca.

La rousse regarda Beca avec un air de confusion, cette dernière avait les yeux plein de malice.

-Tu ronfles.

-Je ronfle pas !

-Si, ma puce.

-Pas du tout. Enlève ce que tu viens de dire !

Lorsque le DJ fit non de la tête, la rousse chevaucha ses hanches. Dès qu'elle commença à chatouiller le ventre de Beca, le DJ se tordit de rire.

-Retire-le !

Les jambes de la brune donnèrent des coups dans le matelas tandis qu'elle essaya d'écarter les mains de Chloé d'elle, mais en vain.

-Chlo', sto-oooop ! S'il t-te plait !

Chloé la chatouilla encore plus, et des larmes de joie coulèrent le long des joues de Beca. Ses mains allèrent en dessous de côtes, le point faible du DJ.

-Rend-toi !

-Je-je me r-rends ! Je m'rends !

Les papouilles cessèrent immédiatement.

-Mon Dieu, oxygène, tant d'oxygène. Ne t'avises plus jamais de me faire rire aussi fort, J'ai cru que j'allais pisser dans mon pantalon. Enfin si j'avais eu un pantalon, dit Beca tout en regardant le grand T-shirt qu'elle portait. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bébé ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Chloé regardait la brune, un énorme sourire suspendu à ses lèvres mais son esprit était visiblement ailleurs.

-Ici la Terre pour Chloé, dit le DJ en frappant ses mains.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, répliqua la rousse en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi tu souriais aussi grand ?

-Toi, répondit-elle avant d'embrasser la brune tendrement. Tu as l'air cosy en dessous de moi.

-Et tu as l'air cosy au dessus de moi, alors je suppose qu'on est quittes.

Elle attira Chloé pour un autre baiser. Au début, tout était chaste et innocent mais la rousse l'approfondit rapidement. Les jeunes femmes sursautèrent lorsque le réveil sonna, cassant l'atmosphère présente dans la pièce.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit se lever déjà ? Beca se plaignit.

-On a un entrainement pour les Bellas dans une heure, et si tu ne veux pas qu'Aubrey se transforme en dictatrice folle à lié, je te conseil de bouger.

Cette réponse valut à Chloé un gémissement encore plus fort de la part du petit DJ. Le ton ne fit que s'amplifier quand la rousse se leva et qu'une grande vague d'air froid s'engouffra sous la couette où logeait encore Beca.

-Si tu te lèves maintenant, je te promets que ça en vaudra la peine.

La brune bondit hors de lit, ne faisant plu attention à la température du tout.

-J'suis debout !

Chloé esquissa un sourire. Les deux Bellas mangèrent leurs petits déjeuners, s'habillèrent puis se dirigèrent vers l'auditorium tranquillement.

Après l'entrainement et une douche bien méritée, le couple se retrouva sur le lit de Beca puisque Kimmy Jin n'était pas là. Le DJ ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour subir les commentaires agaçants d'Aubrey.

-J'ai l'impression que les muscles de mon dos sont en train de mourir à cause de tous les étirements que la dictatrice nous a fais faire.

-A ce point là ? demanda Chloé qui était pelotonnée contre elle.

-Qui aurait pu deviner qu'ils puissent me faire souffrir autant tous en même temps ?

La rousse sourit, Beca avait tout d'un enfant des fois. Toujours à faire une grosse affaire des plus petites choses.

-Allez, reine du drame. Met-toi sur le ventre.

-Pourquoi ? le DJ demanda, ses sourcils froncés.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais te le faire valoir ce matin et tu as mal, alors je vais te donner un massage.

-Un massage ? Oui, s'il te plait ! s'exclama Beca, tous signes de peines s'évaporant aussi tôt et elle se tourna sur le ventre.

-Bébé, tu dois enlever ta chemise, Chloé gloussa.

-En fait, tu voulais juste me voir sans mon haut, hein ? Beca répliqua avec un sourire en coin.

La rousse secoua la tête.

-Bon, tu vas la retirer cette chemise oui ou je dois le faire ? demanda Chloé.

-Tu le fais ! Beca répondit en souriant.

-Un véritable enfant, la rousse murmura du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle déshabillait Beca.

La brune s'allongea sur son ventre et Chloé chevaucha le corps fin. La rousse pris un moment pour admirer l'anatomie de sa petite amie, fluette mais musclée, Chloé devait admettre que la vue était magnifique et se concentra sur la tâche à effectuer. Elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge du DJ et posa délicatement ses mains sur les pâles épaules de sa partenaire. Elle massa doucement la peau tout en gardant ses caresses légères. Le DJ frissonna au contact des mains froides contre son corps plus que tiède. Chloé sentit les muscles se contracter sous la peau et appliqua plus de pression sur les nœuds.

-Relax, bébé.

La plus vieille des Bellas embrassa Beca sur le dos et la brune lui fit oui de la tête. Beca ferma ses yeux et laissa son esprit se détendre tandis que les doigts habiles travaillaient sur ses omoplates. Chloé fit des va et vient avec ses mains, appliquant de plus en plus de pression au fur et à mesure. La chair du DJ était douce sous ses doigts, pas rude comme Chloé si attendait la première fois qu'elle avait vu le dos musclé de la brune. Elle pensa à tous les orgasmes qu'elle avait eu grâce à ses épaules, et sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues lorsque les souvenirs érotiques lui revinrent en tête. Elle s'appliqua à faire disparaitre les nœuds de la brune comme par magie avant de faire courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant gémir le DJ.

-Ca fait du bien ?

-Ouuuuuuuuui, répliqua Beca.

-Je peux mettre de la musique ?

-Bien sûr, je t'en pris.

La rousse se leva et brancha l'Ipod, silencieusement priant que le son couvre les cris, plus que distrayant, de Beca. Elle vue 'I get off' s'illuminer sur l'écran et appuya délibérément sur play. _Puisse le sort t'être favorable, Beale._ Elle ne s'attendait pas à rien en commençant son massage, mais elle n'était pas du genre à louper des opportunités, surtout si ça signifiait du sexe.

**You don't know that I know,  
You watch me every night,  
And I just can't resist the urge,  
To stand here in the light,  
Your greedy eyes upon me,  
And then I come undone,  
I could close the curtain,  
But this is too much fun,**

Chloé reprit sa position, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle pensait donner au DJ un massage traditionnel, mais maintenant que la musique défilait en fond sonore, elle ne pue empêcher les pensées peu orthodoxe d'envahir son esprit. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa mission, ses doigts malaxèrent avec dextérité sur le nœud qu'elle venait de trouver sur le trapèze gauche de Beca. Elle dessina lentement des motifs sur la peau soyeuse et laissa ses phalanges plonger plus profondément dans le muscle pour libérer la tension. Quand, non sans effort, le nœud s'en alla enfin Beca émit un fort grognement et son dos s'arqua en signe de soulagement.

-Tu as vrai-vraiment des doigts talentueeeeeeeeux.

La rousse sourit au double sens. Elle se pencha au dessus du corps de Beca, son torse vêtu appuyant tendrement contre le dos nu alors qu'elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Beca, laissant moins d'un centimètre entre elles deux.

-Je le savais déjà bébé, murmura Chloé d'une voix rauque.

Une vague de luxure parcourut le corps de la brune, envoyant des frissons sur son chemin. Chloé sourit bêtement quand elle vit Beca bouger en dessous d'elle. Elle savait exactement l'effet que la chanson avait sur la brune, et le sentiment gâteux qui s'amplifiait au fond de son ventre. Cependant, elle ne fit pas de commentaire et continua de masser le dos de Beca sereinement, un sourire suspendu à ses lèvres. Plus le massage avançait dans le temps, plus Beca avait chaud de ses vêtements. Mais elle n'allait pas dire ça à Chloé, non. Cela lui donnerait bien trop de satisfaction.

Chloé laissa ses mains aller le long de la colonne vertébrale de Beca, en donnant à chaque vertèbre la même attention. Tandis que les doigts se dirigèrent vers le haut, la respiration du DJ s'accéléra. Décidant de taquiner la jeune Bella un peu, Chloé déposa ses lèvres contre ses omoplates. Elle les parsema de baisers, lèvres entre ouvertes, et prit le temps d'apprécier les petits cris qu'elle récoltait. Une nouvelle vague traversa le corps de Beca et ses nerfs eurent raison d'elle.

-Ok, j'ai besoin que tu te lèves et que tu sois nue, là, tout de suite. Ce truc est une torture totale.

-On ne serait pas un peu pressé aujourd'hui ? interrogea Chloé consciemment.

Néanmoins, elle se leva et retira ses vêtements pendant que la brune tirait sur son pantalon. Ou plus comme se battait avec lui pour le retirer le plus vite possible. Beca et la vitesse avaient toujours été incompatibles, ce qui donnait lieu à des histoires grotesques, mais c'était pour une autre fois. Tout de suite, le mot important était nudité.

-Oh chut, Beale. Tu savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Tu ne peux pas me proposer un massage, mettre cette chanson et t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas.

**I get off on you,  
Getting off on me,  
Give you what you want,  
But nothing is for free,  
It's a give and take,  
Kind of love we make,  
When the line is crossed,  
I get off,  
I get off,**

Le couple reprit sa position, se sentant plus libre qu'il y a quelques minutes. Les mains de la rousse retrouvèrent les épaules de Beca mais sa bouche ne suivit pas. A la place, elle embrassa les vertèbres, et évidemment, les cris de Beca devinrent plus lourds. La rousse lécha son chemin vers le haut laissant une trainée humide derrière elle qui fit briller la chair à la lumière. Ses doigts malaxaient toujours les muscles mais les formes étaient devenues plus approximatives et n'appliquaient même plus de pression, comme si des mains fantômes massaient Beca. Non pas que Beca faisait attention, elle était trop concentrée sur la bouche de sa petite amie pour remarquer que les mains étaient toujours là.

Chloé mordit gentiment dans la chair douce, laissant des petites marques de dents qui s'évaporeraient quelques secondes plus tard. Le DJ gémit en conséquence, ce qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Chloé. Elle répéta l'action avant d'aventurer ses lèvres sur le cou de Beca et son nez disparu dans la crinière brune. Ses narines furent accueillies par l'odeur de vanille et elle sentit les papillons s'éveiller dans son ventre. La brune mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri rauque. Son cou était son point faible donc elle savait que Chloé s'en délecterait au maximum. Alors qu'elle sentit une mâchoire s'attacher à la base de son cou, ses dents plongèrent plus profondément dans la chair et un cri s'échappa de la bouche du DJ.

-Ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre, susurra la rousse avant de parsemer le cou de baisers pour assouplir la chair dans laquelle elle venait de mordre.

La voix de Chloé était rauque et sexy, deux choses irrésistibles pour la brune. Ses régions inférieures l'imploraient pour un peu de pression. Son clitoris vibrait d'excitation et elle pouvait sentir un doux liquide ramper les longs de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Lorsque Chloé saisit ses fesses, les hanches du DJ tressautèrent contre le centre sa petite amie. Nonobstant, Chloé avait anticipé le geste et se sépara de Beca, laissant les fesses parfaitement rondes sursauter en l'air.

-Chloé, geignit Beca.

-Patience, mon amour, murmura la rousse à son oreille.

-Je veux pas attendre. Je te veux maintenant.

-Je sais, ma puce, Chloé ricana.

La brune pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Frustré, elle essaya de se retourner mais son essai fut couper court quand la rousse attrapa ses poignets. Elle laissa sortir un grognement en mécontentement.

-Plus tu te débats, plus tu attends, dit Chloé avant de reprendre ses activités.

Sa bouche s'aventura sur l'épaule du DJ, ses dents disparurent dans la peau pâle puis elle apaisa les marques avec le plat de sa langue. Chloé laissa partir les poignets de Beca, si la brune savait ce qui était bon pour elle, elle ne se débattrait pas. Elle s'hasarda dans le bas dos du DJ, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle voyait, parfois même la capturant entre ses lèvres afin de laisser des petites marques rouges sur le dos de sa partenaire.

La main droite de Chloé fit son chemin entre le corps de Beca et le matelas. La brune leva ses hanches impatiemment, ne voulant rien d'autre que sentir les mains du Chloé sur elle. Les doigts de la rousse trouvèrent le clitoris du DJ et s'empressa de l'encercler. La brune souffla fortement, suivit rapidement d'un gémissement quand Chloé passa les doigts le long de son centre.

-Tu es trempée, chérie.

Elle pénétra Beca brutalement et alla au plus profond puis ressortis ses phalanges avant de les rentrer à nouveau. Elle installa un rythme terriblement lent, au plus grand désespoir de Beca.

La bouche de la rousse trouva la clavicule de Beca et ses dents plongèrent dans la peau soyeuse, ce qui lui valut un cri de joie de la part du DJ. Trempé n'était plu assez pour décrire ce qui se passait entre ses jambes. La poitrine de la rousse, bougeant tendrement contre son dos nu, était presque assez pour la faire jouir. Si ce n'était pas pour le va et vient très lent de Chloé, elle verrait déjà des étoiles à l'heure qu'il était. La plus vieille de Bella embrassa, suça, mordillât la chair, c'était primitif. Elle se sentait comme un lion en train de chasser une gazelle. Finalement, quand la respiration de Beca fut assez rapide au goût de la rousse, elle arrêta ses soins et enleva ses doigts du DJ.

-Tourne-toi, Chloé ordonna la voix emplie de désir.

Le DJ s'exécuta et se tourna sur le dos afin de révéler sa silhouette, ses seins magnifiques et son ventre plat au reste du monde. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, ses yeux normalement bleus foncés étaient assombris par le désir et ses tétons, déjà dressés, ne demandaient qu'à être toucher. En un mot, elle était à coupé le souffle. Chloé était émerveillée par la beauté qu'elle avait sous les yeux. A chaque fois le même spectacle et pourtant à chaque fois, elle en perdait le souffle. Bientôt, ses lèvres couvrirent celle de la brune, leurs langues se rencontrèrent docilement pour un baiser nécessiteux. Les mains de Chloé trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux hanches de Beca, l'attirant infiniment plus proche pendant que la langue plus que qualifiée du DJ explorait sa bouche avec empressement.

**There's so much left unspoken,  
Between the two of us,  
It's so much more exciting,  
To look when you can't touch,  
You could say I'm different,  
Maybe I'm a freak,  
But I know how to twist you,  
To bring you to your knees,**

Les lèvres de Chloé s'avancèrent vers le cou de Beca et elle écarta les cuisses de sa petite amie pour se loger entre elles. Elle commença à basculer ses hanches contre Beca, recevant plusieurs cris gutturaux. Elle ne serait jamais fatiguée de ses cris, Beca était sienne et à personne d'autre. Elle prit la poitrine du DJ entre ses mains et admira comment ils tombaient parfaitement dans ses paumes. Ces fines lèvres convergèrent vers le point où elle voyait le pou de sa compagne s'emballer, elle suça puis mordit la chair, ne la laissant pas partir avant d'avoir la promesse d'un suçon demain. Chloé balança ses hanches plus vites et pris les tétons déjà durcis entre ses doigts, les tordant délicieusement.

-Mon Dieu ! fut tout ce que Beca réussi à dire entre deux cris.

Chloé lâcha finalement le morceau de cou et sourit.

-Tu m'appelles souvent comme ça.

Elle traina ses lèvres meurtries sur la clavicule de Beca et ralentit le mouvement de son pelvis. Beca devenait folle, le jus de Chloé coulait le long de son sexe, mouillant leur deux clitoris sur son passage.

-Tu aimes ? demanda Chloé.

Quand elle ne reçue pas de réponse, elle ralentit à nouveau ses mouvements ce qui fit geindre le DJ. La rousse adorait la façon dont elle pouvait contrôler Beca si facilement.

-J'ai dit, est-ce que tu aimes ?

La brune avait un mal fou à articuler mais réussi à grommeler une réponse.

-Ou-oui.

Les mains de Chloé saisirent les fesses de Beca et elle accéléra le rythme de son pelvis, le dos de Beca se souleva du lit avec plaisir à chaque va et viens. Chloé plaqua sa bouche contre celle du DJ, l'embarquant dans un baiser passionné. Son torse était collé à celui de la brune et les jambes du DJ entouraient sa taille, ne lui laissant pas d'autre option que de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Chloé sentit les abdominaux de la brune se contracter sous elle et immédiatement, elle ralentit son rythme.

Beca ronchonna lourdement, elle voulait tellement cette libération. Elle avait _besoin_ de venir, elle allait imploser si elle ne venait pas bientôt. La brune pouvait le sentir au fond de son estomac, cette étincelle alimenter par le désir qui la rendait folle.

La rousse mit sa bouche juste à coté son oreille droite.

-Tu es magnifique, bébé.

Chloé leva la jambe gauche de Beca au dessus de son épaule, leur donnant toutes les deux un nouvel angle. Beca lança sa tête en arrière, son dos se courba de plaisir lorsque le clitoris de Chloé rencontra le sien. Tandis que la rousse planta ses mandibules dans le cou de Beca, cette dernière attrapa les fesses de Chloé, la suppliant d'aller plus vite. Chloé garda son rythme frénétique et mordilla le long de la clavicule avant de se diriger vers l'autre côté. Les abdominaux en dessous elle se contractèrent à nouveau et elle sentit les siens faire de même. Chloé pouvait voir des tâches noires apparaître derrière ses yeux, elle savait qu'elle était près. Elle tira sur les cheveux de Beca et appuya ses lèvres sur celle du DJ. Le son de Beca gémissant dans sa bouche la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Ses hanches rencontrèrent Beca à chaque va et viens, leurs clitoris cognant l'un dans l'autre à chaque fois et leurs seins collés ensemble. Chloé cassa finalement le baiser.

-Viens pour moi, bébé.

C'était tout ce que Beca avait besoin. Elle explosa, son corps trembla et un gros « merde » passa ses lèvres. La rousse continua ses mouvements afin de prolonger la vague de pur bonheur qui passait à travers sa partenaire. Mais bien assez vite, elle succomba à la tentation et cria quand l'extasie parcouru ses veines. Ses orteils se courbèrent, son dos aussi et son vagin était au paradis. Elle tomba sur la poitrine de Beca et plaça un simple baiser ici, elle n'était par encore sur de pouvoir former des mots. Une main venue se perdre dans ses cheveux pendant que les deux femmes reprenaient leurs respirations.

-Je devrais demander des massages plus souvent, Beca dit en souriant.

-Sans le moindre doute.

* * *

A/N: Comme dit un peu plus haut dans le texte, la chanson sur laquelle je me suis basée est "I get off" d'Halestorm. J'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
